The memories de Marik
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: Bueno este es otro fic de Yugioh que hise,Marik y Shizuka no son mios le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi
1. Chapter 1:El accidente

The Memories of Marik

Hola,volvi con otro fic de Yugioh,Yugioh no me pertenece le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi

Chapter1:El accidente

En Domino,en la casa de los Ishtar,Marik estaba llamando a su hermana desde celular,porque Ishizu se fue a una exposicion egipcia en Europa

-¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa Onee-san?-Dijo Marik

-Volvere a casa en 5 Dias Marik-Dijo su hermana perdiendo la paciencia,Marik le hacia la misma pregunta

-Gomenasay demo…te extraño Onee-san-Dijo Marik triste

-Yo tambien Onii-chan demo debes esperar a que regrese-De repente sono el timbre-Onii-chan debo irme¡Sayonara!

-Sayonara…..-Dijo Marik en estado de depresion extraña a su Onee-san,y desea que vuelva lo antes posible

De repente sus amigos,Bakura y Ryou tocan la puerta y Marik los hace pasar aun estando deprimido

-Vamos Marik no podes estar deprimido sabes que tu Onee-san te ama en el fondo de su alma-Dijo Ryou sintiendo pena por su amigo

-Vamos enano enfrenta tu depresion-Dijo Bakura despreocupado

-Kura no ayudas en nada-Dijo Ryou regañandolo

De repente Marik miro a Bakura furioso

-¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que siento en este momento!¡En este momento estoy sufriendo por mi Onee-san y vos te haces el despreocupado como si nada te importase en la vida!-Dijo Marik enfurecido y conteniendo las lagrimas

-¡Oye no es de tu imcunbencia y si me llegas a gritar te matare!¿¡Entiendes!-Dijo Bakura furioso

-¡Ya tranquilos los 2!-Dijo Ryou asustado y llorando

-Gomenasay…-Dijo Marik-

-Lo siento Hikari-Dijo Bakura

-Mejor saldre a caminar…adios…-Dijo Marik saliendo del departamento

-..Marik….-Dijo Ryou triste

En la calle,Marik seguia caminando preguntandose ¿Por qué seguia sufriendo por su Onee-san en este mundo?Marik no presto atencion al semaforo cuando un colectivo iba a chocar y hay comienza el inicio de todo

El colectivo choco lastimando gravemente a Marik en la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento

-¿¡Pero que paso aca!-Dijo Una pasajera asustada al ver al moreno en ese estado

-¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!-Dijeron otros pasajeros

-¡911,hay un muchacho de tez morena gravemente herido!-Dijo el colectivero

En ese momento llega la ambulancia para llevarselo

En el hospital

Bakura y Ryou esperaban los resultados,se enteraron de la horrorosa noticia de Marik

En ese momento llega el doctor

-¡Doctor!¿¡Como esta nuestro amigo Marik!-Dijo Ryou asustado

-Me temo que sufrio una amnesia temporal-Dijo el doctor triste al decir la mala noticia

-¿Podemos ir a verlo?-Pregunto Bakura

-Si pero procuren no alterarlo-Dijo el doc

En la habitacion del paciente Marik,Marik despierta no recordaba nada ni siquiera su nombre

-Hola etto Marik-kun-Dijo Ryou

-¿Quiénes son ustedes 2?-Pregunto Marik al no reconocer a sus amigos

Bakura y Ryou se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Por qué Marik se olvido de ellos?,entonces Bakura le pidio a ryou que hablen en comunicación pensativa

-"Ryou ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?"-Le pregunto un Bakura pensativo

-"¡Kura,no queremos asustarlo!"-Le contesto un regañon Ryou

-"¡Oh vamos,no lo voy a asustar lo juro!"-Dijo Bakura haciendole cara de perrito triste

Ryou no se resistio y le dijo que si puede preguntarle,Marik los miraba extrañado

-Oigan les hice una pregunta-Dijo Marik mirandolos

-Etto gomenasay-Dijo Ryou apenado

-¿Quiénes son ustedes 2-Les pregunto Marik a ellos

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2:El olvido

Chapter2:El olvido

Al estar los albinos sorprendidos por su actitud Marik los miro extrañado

-Oigan les hise una pregunta-Dijo Marik

-Etto gomenasay-Dijo Ryou apenado

-¿Quiénes son ustedes 2?-Pregunto Marik

-Marik somos tus amigos ¿no nos reconoces?-Dijo Ryou al verlo

-…..No…-Dijo Marik sintiendo pena por ellos

-Vinimos a hacerte unas preguntas-Dijo Bakura

-¿Pre-preguntas pa-para que?-Dijo Marik asustado

-Kura no lo asustes-Dijo Ryou enojado con Bakura

-No lo voy a asustar tranquilo-Dijo Bakura despreocupado

-Porfavor vayanse porque sino llamare a la enfermera-Dijo Marik mirandolos muy frio

Bakura lo miro y le hiso las preguntas

-¿Qué paso cuando te lastimastes la cabeza?-Le pregunto Bakura a Marik

-…..-Marik no supo responderle

-¿A que otros no recuerdas?-Bakura le hiso la 2ª pregunta

-Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada-Dijo Marik en estado de molestia

-¿No recordas a tu Onee-san y no recordas tu nombre?-Pregunto Bakura

-…Enfermera…-Dijo Marik llamandola

En ese momento Bakura lo sujeto de la camisa enfurecido

-¡Oye por lo menos respondeme!-Dijo Bakura sujetandole la camisa del hospital

-¡Enfermera!-Fue lo unico que grito un Marik asustado

De repente llega la enfermera para sacar a Ryou y Bakura de la habitacion

-¿Qué hacen aca?La hora de visitas termino-Dijo la enfermera mirandolos

-No se preocupe señora ya nos ibamos-Dijo Ryou

Los meses han pasado Marik salio del hospital pero no recordo a sus amigos,su Onee-san y sobretodo….no recordaba su nombre y se pregunto ¿Quién era el y porque no recuerda nada de lo que paso?

En ese momento la pandilla de amigos de Yugi lo llamaba

-Oye Marik viejo¿Qué es lo que te paso?-Dijo Duke

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?¿Que quieren de mi?-Pregunto Marik asustado

-Etto Marik no te asustes solo queremos invitarte a ir al parque de diverciones-Dijo Tea al mirar a Marik preocupada

-Etto debo irme adios-Marik se despide

Entonces Bakura y Ryou le cuentan lo sucedido a sus amigos

-Ah…ya veo,entonces debemos ayudar a Malik a recordar-Dijo Serenity sintiendo pena por Marik

-Si porque sino Marik empezara a olvidarse de nosotros-Dijo Ryou triste por su amigo

-Y hablando de eso¿Dónde esta el baka de Yami Marik?-Dijo Bakura para buscarlo

Mientras un yami egipcio caminaba en la plaza hasta encontrarse con su hikari Marik

-¿Marik,mi hikari sos vos?-Dijo al verlo,que para su desgracia Malik tampoco lo recordaba

-¿Quién sos vos?-Fue lo unico que Marik pregunto

-Etto Marik soy yo tu yami¿Qué no me reconoces?-Dijo su yami preocupado al verlo en ese estado

-…No…gomenasay debo irme-En ese momento Marik se fue

se quedo pasmado¿Por qué Marik no lo recordaba y porque se olvido de el tambien? se fue a encontrarse con el grupete de Yugi

-Hola ¿Por qué esa cara triste?-Dijo Yugi preocupado

-Bueno….me encontre con Marik y….por desgracia se olvido de mi…-Dijo triste

Entonces Bakura le conto lo del viaje de la Onee-san de Marik y…el accidente

-¿¡Porque demonios le paso eso a mi Hikari! exclamo enfurecido

-Debe ser dificil que Marik no nos recuerde-Dijo Yugi triste

-Escuchen Marik debe ser fuerte,solo debe recordarnos por si mismo-Dijo Atem

-¿Y como haremos eso?-Pregunto Ryou

-Facil:Uno de ustedes debe invitarlo a un paseo-Dijo Atem

-Yo…yo me ofresco-Dijo Serenity sonrojada

-Ok Serenity contamos con vos en hacer que Marik nos recuerde-Dijo Atem

En el departamento Ishtar

Marik estaba dormido en el sofa mientras que suena el telefono y se despierta

-¿Quién llamara a esta hora?-Se pregunto Marik extrañado-¿Moshi moshi?-Pregunto Marik

-Ko-konnichiwa ¿Hablo con Marik?-Dijo una chica anonima se trataba de Serenity

-Konnichiwa ¿con quien tengo el placer de hablar?-Pregunto Marik desconfiado

-C-con una chica misteriosa que te invita al cine el Sabado-Dijo Serenity sonrojada,era su 1º cita con un chico

-Ok..¿Ah que hora?-Le pregunto Marik a la chica

-A-a las 5:30-Dijo la chica

Marik anota el horario en un papel

-Ok nos vemos a las 5:30,sayonara-Marik colgo el telefono

-Uff espero que esto resulte bien-Dijo Serenity preocupada y llama a Atem-Atem etto invite a Marik a un paseo y resulto

Atem quien la llamaba desde la otra linea le dijo:

-Espero que este plan resulte bien,no queremos que este plan fracase-Dijo Atem serio

-Ok…-Dijo serenity seria

En el departamento Ishtar,Marik preparaba su camiseta sport sin mangas de color violeta para mañana

-"No puedo creer que una chica me invitara a salir"-Pensaba Marik nervioso

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3:Cita,secuestro y recuerdos

Chapter3:La cita,secuestro y empezando a recordar

En el sabado,que faltaba poco para las 5:30,un Marik pensativo estaba en su departamento preguntandose¿Por qué esa chica anonima lo habia llamado y…porque sabia su nombre?

Mientras en la casa de Serenity

-"Dios,que nerviosa estoy,pero..debo confesarle mis sentimientos lo mas pronto posible"-Dijo Serenity pensando sonrojada-Mejor saldre a caminar un rato

Serenity salio a dar un paseo a la plaza,y se pregunto¿Por qué Marik no los recuerda,porque no recuerda a su Onee-san y sobretodo porque no recuerda a su yami?En ese momento se encontro con el cetro de Marik,cuando Marik sufrio en el dia del accidente

-¿Qué hace el cetro de Marik en el piso?-se pregunto ella

Mientras en el departamento Ishtar,un Marik nervioso se preparo para salir

-"Solo quiero saber ¿quien es esa chica y porque me invito a salir?"-Se pregunto un Marik pensativo

Marik se fue al parque y se encontro con Serenity

-Ko-konnichiwa-Lo saludo Serenity timidamente

-Etto konnichiwa¿Quién sos y como sabes de mi?-Pregunto Marik a la defensiva

-Es que escuche tu nombre y queria saber nada mas Marik….-Dijo Serenity sonrojada

Marik se quedo pensativo y sonrojado¿Acaso esa chica dijo su nombre?pero Marik se pregunto¿Ese era su nombre?

-¿Ese es mi nombre?...no recuerdo llamarme asi…-Dijo Marik mirando a Serenity

-Pero…vos te llamas Marik Ishtar…-Dijo Serenity al mirarlo-….bueno….¿queres ir al cine?..-le pregunto sonrojada

-Ok….me voy al cine con vos…-Dijo Marik sin dudarlo

Entonces se van al cine a elegir una pelicula

-¿Bueno que pelicula….queres ver…?-Le pregunto Marik timido y nervioso

-Quiero….quiero…ver…esa-Dijo Serenity señalando esa pelicula romantica

-Ok…va-vamos hay-Dijo Marik

Mientras tanto

Una organización oscura los espiaba

-¿Es el señor?-Dijo un espia mirando a Marik

-Me temo que si-Dijo su lider-¡Atrapenlo!

En cine,Marik y Serenity terminaron de ver la pelicula y se fueron a ver las estrellas en el parque

-Je mi Okaa-san me hacia ver la estrellas en Egiptio,ya sabes cuando tenia 5 años…-Dijo Marik hablando con Serenity

-¿En serio?yo tambien veia las estrellas pero…pero con mi Onii-chan-Dijo Serenity triste

-Osea¿Tu mama nunca te llevo a ver las estrellas?-Dijo Marik sintiendo pena por ella

-Mis padres se divorciaron desde hace mucho…-Dijo la chica mientras un par de lagrimas recorrian por sus mejillas

-Pliss no llores-Dijo Marik mientras le secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo-No me gusta verte,algun dia tus padres se reconciliaran de nuevo y estaras feliz,vos y tu Onii-chan-Dijo Marik sonriendo

-Sos re-amable Marik gracias por invitarme a salir-Dijo Serenity feliz

Pero 2 autos oscuros llegaron y los capturaron

-¡Los tenemos amo!-Dijo otro espia

-¡Muy bien ahora,duermanlos!-Dijo el jefe

Los 2 espias les pusieron pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca y los durmieron

Mientras tanto,grupete de Yugi jugaba al arcade

-….Es tarde¿Dónde estaran Marik y mi Onee-san?-Se pregunto Joey pensando si ese cretino de Marik habia lastimado a Serenity

-¿Ya se han retrasado en su cita no creen?-Dijo Tristan

-Nah no manches Tristan,Marik y Serenity nunca llegan tarde-Dijeron Duke,Bakura y

De repente se prende el televisor

-Hola perdedores¿me extrañaron?-Dijo una voz bastante conocida

-¡Kaiba sueltalos!-Dijo Atemu al renocoserlo

-¡Maldito ñino rico!¿¡Que has hecho con mi Onee-san y con Marik!-Dijo Joey enfurecido

-Encuanto termine con ese odioso niño de 5 años y con tu Onee-san,los destruire a ustedes-Dijo el odioso empresario señalando 2 capsulas,en una esta un Marik de 5 años dormido y en otra esta Serenity suplicando que la suelten

Ishizu llega con su equipaje hacia donde estan Yugi y los otros pero…

-¡No Ishizu no entres!-Dijo Tea asustada

-¿Y porque no puedo entrar?-Pregunto la morena de pelo negro

-Bueno entra..pero no digas que te advertimos-Dijo Atem

Ishizu vio lo que sus ojos no pudieron ver jamas,estaban hay su Onii-chan que tenia 5 años y la Onee-san de Joey secuestrados en 2 capsulas

-¡Ka-kaiba liberalos ahora!-Dijo Ishizu enojada con el CEO

-Ja querida nunca los liberare,los veo en mi mansion y no falten-El CEO corto la señal y se fue

Mientras con los capturados

Un Marik de 5 años lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que Serenity lo calmaba

-Marik no llores,sabes que tu Onee-san y mis amigos te salvaran de Kaiba-Dijo Serenity

-¿Cómo crees eso?,quiero a mi Onee-san quiero regresar con mi Onee-san-Dijo Marik llorando

-Con llorar no lo solucionaras nada y lo sabes bien-Dijo Serenity mientras le secaba las lagrimas

-Ok….me calmare…pero debemos salir de aca-Dijo el pequeño Marik serio

El grupete de Yugi llega a la mansion Kaiba

-Perdedores los estaba esperando-Kaiba trae a sus guardaespaldas

-Oigan ¿Dónde esta Ryou?-Dijo Yugi

-Lo tuve que dejar en casa-Dijo Bakura apenado

-Bueno no perdamos tiempo a pelear-Dijo entrando en escena

-¡Hai!-Exclamaron todos

Mientras tanto

Marik empieza a recordar un poco

-Ahhhh ya recuerdo,discuti con Bakura,ryou nos separo y termine en un accidente que hiso que perdiera mi memoria pero…..aun no logro recordarlos a vos,a y a mi Onee-san-Dijo Marik sintiendo pena por Serenity

-¿Recuerdas cuando poseistes a mi Onii-chan?-Le pregunta Serenity y Marik logra recordarla

-Ah si,yo vi que vos habias llegado y lo vistes en peligro-Dijo Marik y empezo a recordar a -Un momento…

Mientras en la mansion

-¡Dioses son muchos guardias!-Dijo Duke

-¡Necesitamos una ayuda mas!-Dijo Bakura

Mokuba entra en escena

-¡Mokuba me as traicionado!-Dijo Kaiba enfurecido

-Lo siento Onii-chan pero no ayudaria a alguien tan cruel como vos-Dijo su Onii-chan y se unio al grupete de Yugi

-¡Los voy a matar a todos ustedes!-Dijo Kaiba quien saco un pequeño boton en forma de bomba

Continuara


End file.
